The Moonlight Picnic
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Requested One-Shot. After the dance and begging for forgiveness, Kaname decides to take Bloom out for a picnic, near the lake at Cross Academy. (Fluff, So Much Fluff!) Kaname X Bloom


Hey everybody! This is my first requested one shot from my second Vampire Knight fanfiction, _The Sakurakoji Hime_. It's basically following the anime and then to the manga, as two betrothed cousins Kaname and Blossom or "Bloom" goes through hardships of being lovers in the beginning, until different complications arises at Cross Academy, Sakurakoji Manor, Kuran Manor, and others… Hope you will enjoy the first Kaname and Bloom one-shot!

I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Bloom Sakurakoji, Kaname's cousin/lover is what I own!

* * *

The Moonlight Picnic

* * *

It was twilight at the Moon Dorms. The Night Classes were cancelled for the night, due to Toga Yagari not being there to teach lectures for the vampires, because he and Zero were left on a mission.

Bloom was left alone in her dorm room as she looked through her wardrobe to find the perfect outfit for her second date with her cousin/lover, Kaname Kuran. She decided to dress in a mint green short sleeve knee length dress, with her black thigh socks and her black wedge boots with the pink laces in them. Her hair was in two side ponytails with black bows holding them up and on her neck was her black choker with a small cherry blossom dangling from it.

Once she strapped on her an over the shoulder pink purse, she walked out of her dorm room and climbed down the stairs to see Kaname, reading a book, while sitting down on one of the couches in the foyer, waiting for his dear rose. He was wearing a white button up shirt, a crimson red tie, black slacks, and black designer shoes, while having a picnic basket next to him.

"Kaname-itoko-sama?" He finally looked up to see Bloom dressed for their date, as she had her hands behind her back, while blushing in front of him. He places his book down and walked towards her and kisses her on her soft pink lips, tasted like strawberries.

"Hello, my little Blossom," Kaname greeted her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine and I'm nervous about our date."

"Don't worry, my dear rose," Kaname places his fingers under her chin. "You will love our date, since we finally get to spend some time alone." He grabbed her hand gently, before walking out the Moon Dorms with the picnic basket in his right hand.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Bloom asked, while being blindfolded by Kaname's red tie.

"We're close, my dear rose." Kaname replied, as he helped Bloom walked over to the surprise. He was holding onto her hand and waist, as the flower princess had her arm waving around feeling trees touching the palm of her hand to keep her balance. As she heard the crunching of her and Kaname's shoes touching the ground, she knew that they were in the woods somewhere.

"Ok, wait here." Kaname told Bloom as she stop where he told her to stay. She felt Kaname's arm remove around her waist, but he held onto her small and petite hand and kissing her fingers that had her nails painted sky blue. He heard a small giggle coming from his dear rose's pink lips, until he cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her passionately on lips, leaving the red tie still covering her eyes, while her hands were on his waist.

Kaname reached behind her head to slowly removed the red tie, as he noticed Bloom's blue sapphire orbs blinking to see more clearly. Her lover was next to her as he moved out of the way to see where was their second date at.

They were at the lake near Cross Academy, as the sun was setting, waiting for the night sky to fall. There was a huge oak tree with so many green and yellow leaves falling slowly and dancing in the air. A soft pastel blue blanket was placed on the soft grass, as there was a picnic basket and two small pillows for them. For the sign of love, a blood red rose was place on one of the pillow, that Bloom will be sitting on.

Bloom smiled sweetly at the site of the picnic that Kaname had planned for them to enjoy in peace and quiet.

"Oh, Kaname-itoko-sama," she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he places his hands on the sides of her waist. "You're so sweet and loving."

"You are too, my dear rose." Kaname gave Bloom a small kiss on the lips before removing his hands, before grabbing her small hand and leading her to the picnic blanket. Bloom lean down to pick up the blood red rose and places it under her nose, to smell the beautiful scent, before sitting onto the pillow next to him.

Kaname pulled the picnic basket over to him, as Bloom was looking at his arm inside of it, wondering what will her pull out from it. First, he pulled out an expensive tea cup and saucer set that had roses and wrapped stems as a design on it. Bloom moved in front of him, as he finally pulled out a tea pot from the basket before pouring it slowly into her cup, seeing and smelling the freshly brewed tea.

Once Kaname pour her tea cup, Bloom picked it up slowly before smelling it's unique smell. The flower princess had her eyes closed while inhaling it. Opening her sapphire blue eyes, she looked at Kaname before asking him.

"What kind of tea is this, itoko-sama? The smell… it's so…"

"It's a special rose tea." Kaname picked up his cup, before staring down at the warm liquid. "It was made from one of the finest red roses of all."

Bloom thought about it for a second until she looked at the reddish warm tea liquid, before smelling it and smelling the blood red rose. It was really blood red roses that was used in the tea. Kaname gave out a small laugh of how Bloom was so interested on the tea instead of the romantic picnic date.

* * *

As the peaceful date went by for them, Kaname decides to pull out two wrapped ham and cheese sandwiches. It wasn't top notch food, but after all it was a picnic date where nobody wasn't around to witness the two cousins. No Day Class students. No Kuro Nekomura the human cat. No Zero Kiryu. And also no Night Class students anywhere in sight. It was just them. Alone for the first time in a while.

Bloom was sneaking shy glances at him, while he was eating his sandwich. He noticed Bloom sapphire blue orbs looking at him once he looked at her, she immediately looked back at her half eaten sandwich before suddenly Kaname wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close on his lap. They were eating their sandwiches, enjoying the comfortness of being romantically close to one another.

Kaname was lean up against the huge oak tree, as Bloom's head was laying on his lap. He had a small plate of one of Bloom's favorite desserts. It was chocolate covered strawberry cake slice with a strawberry covered in milk chocolate drizzled with white chocolate placed on the side. He was feeding her the cake as she was looking at Kaname's dreamy mocha brown eyes while closing her eyes when Kaname delivered a fork full of the chocolate cake to her mouth, enjoying the taste.

Once Kaname helped Bloom finished the cake, all she had to do is eat the chocolate covered strawberry. He places the plate down next to his right leg, until Bloom's right arm reached to grabbed the strawberry gently. She looked at it at first, before placing it in front of Kaname.

"Here, you haven't had anything sweet." Bloom said. "Let me feed you this time." Kaname smile down at his dear rose before placing his lips around the brown covered fruit, tasting the sweetness of the strawberry and the bitterness of the chocolate. The juices were slowly going onto Bloom's fingers and onto his napkin which Bloom had placed down, before he started biting into it.

Kaname made Bloom dropped the strawberry as he grabbed her small and petite hand and started licking the fingers and palm of her hand, hearing Bloom giggling below him. Once he finished tasting his dear rose's fingers, she decided to sit on his lap, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, while his head was resting on her left shoulder, smelling the sweet smell of Bloom's body wash in her cotton candy pink hair.

Bloom suddenly felt tired as she rested against her lover. She felt warm in his arms after having a full stomach of the ham and cheese sandwich and chocolate cake. Kaname noticed her mismatched eyes started to close slowly, until he decided to cradle her in his arms. He kissed Bloom's forehead and also kissed her pink lips before she began to fall asleep. Kaname smiled at his dear rose while she slept in his arms. He moved a lock of her cotton candy pink hair out of the way of her closed eyes, before resting her head on his lap.

"Sweet dreams," Kaname whispered in her ear, before he received a smile on her pink lips.

* * *

Bloom woke up on the soft blue pastel blanket, as she felt a cool breeze passing through her. Her blue sapphire eyes were looking up at the dark sky as she noticed that it was night time. There was a lantern next to her, as a few fireflies were flying in the night air. She wonders how long has she been out here with her cousin? As she looked around, the flower princess found out that she was alone, until she uses her vampire instincts to find her lover.

She felt his presence as she looked over at the lake to see him standing on the docks, with one of the lanterns in his hand. He looked so handsome from far away, while the wind was passing through his shoulder length mahogany hair. She slowly stood up from the blanket before fixing her mint green short sleeve dress and taking off her tight length socks and boot wedges and walked towards him, feeling the grass and sand through her feet.

As she had her eyes closed, she felt the sudden coldness of Kaname's hands touching her cheeks and he reached down to kiss her lips. "How was your sleep?" Kaname asked.

Bloom smiled sweetly as she blushed. "It was relaxing." Kaname grabbed her left hand gently, as they walked back to the picnic blanket, but he decided to take her for a little walk along the lakeshore. "How long was I out?"

"About a half hour." Kaname replied. "You look so magnificent while you slept in my arms, but I had to walk around for a bit."

They walk around the lakeshore until Bloom suddenly stepped on something hard.

"Oww, what was that?" Bloom asked, while looking at the bottom of her left foot.

She and Kaname stopped walking before the flower princess looking down to see something pink in the sand. She let go of Kaname's hand and went into the dirt to pick up the mysterious pink rock. As she dusts it off, she recognized the shape. It was a heart shaped pink mineral, but half of it was broken off.

"Wow," Bloom said, amazed and she showed it to her lover. "Look, Kaname-itoko-sama!" Bloom places the half heart shaped mineral rock into his right hand as he examines it.

"Blossom, I thought it was a myth, but we must find the other half." Kaname said, before placing it back into Bloom's hand. She was confused at first about the mineral rock, until Kaname explained about it. Kaname explained to his dear rose that if they found the other half of the heart shaped mineral, that means they will be eternal lovers. It was just a mythical story that Kaname heard from his mother, Juri, but it can also be true.

Kaname and Bloom started looking around the lakeshore for the other half of the pink mineral, until Kaname called her dear rose over to him, saying that he has found the other half. Bloom had the first half in her hand as Kaname had the second half in his hand as they connected them together, as the moon shines brightly at the pink mineral rock. Kaname looked at his blushing dear rose as she believes that it was true, as she taken her half and places it into her over the shoulder pink purse.

Kaname suddenly picked her up bridal style, which surprises her by laughing happily. "You're are full of surprises, Kaname-itoko-sama!" Bloom giggled, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Life would be so tedious without a few surprises, my dear rose."

He carried her back to the picnic blanket, as he lay her down on the soft pastel blue blanket, gently. The almighty pureblood was hovering over her, as he examines her face and her body underneath him. Bloom was waiting for what Kaname was going to do to her and suddenly he reached down to face, as he nuzzled his nose against hers, before touching her pink lips. As Kaname moves his lips against Bloom's, she wrapped her arms around him, as her legs were wrapped against his waist.

Kaname started trailing the kisses to her nose, eyes, left ear, and down to her neck. Her mocha eyes started to glow red, before looking at his dear rose mismatched eyes. "Blossom, I'm in need of your blood, since my mark is on your neck, claiming that you're mine and mine alone."

Bloom remember when Kaname made a bonding tattoo with her on the day she gave him her blood. She remember the pain that she had to go through in order for her to be his permanent lover. Even without a ring on her finger, she is still betrothed to him. She must let him drink from her no matter what. And she must drink from him as the tattoo prove that his and her love can never be broken.

"Go ahead," Bloom couraged him. "My blood belongs to you and your blood belongs to me now, my love." Kaname smile at his dear rose as she submitted to his bloodlust. He kissed her on lips once more, before moving a lock of her cotton candy pink hair behind her right ear, before staring down at her pulsing vein for him to drink.

Once he lean down to smell her neck, Bloom's heart was beating fast, as she felt Kaname's long tongue licking the side of her neck, causing her to moan softly sending goosebumps on her body.

"Blossom…" Kaname finally bite down his fangs into her neck as Bloom gasped sharply at the way Kaname sank his fangs into her neck.

"Kana...me!" She held onto him tightly as she arched her back enjoying this new sensation that her bonding tattoo made her feel more passionate and enthusiastic about it. She was grasping onto Kaname's white button up shirt, as her other hand on his mahogany hair, running her painted fingers through it.

Kaname removed his fangs from her neck wound as he heard soft but enjoyable panting noise from Bloom's mouth. He licked the fang wounds cleaned with his tongue as they began to heal and disappear, leaving no mark on her pale neck. He looked at his passionately satisfied dear rose, as her hands went up to his cheek and he kissed the inner palm of her petite hand.

"How do you feel, itoko-sama?" Bloom asked, tiredly while still panting softly.

"My bloodlust is satisfied." Kaname replied. "Thanks to you, my dear rose." He cupped both of her cheeks as she smiled looking into his wine colored eyes.

"My loving and caring, Blossom…" Kaname said, in his husky but sexy voice. "You deserve a little treat from your lover." Kaname let go of her cheeks as he unbuttoning one of his wrist cuffs. He bit down onto the skin, as Bloom can smell his intoxicating blood going inside of his mouth, before moving his mouthful of blood and kissed Bloom on the lips, giving her a vampire kiss. Kaname's blood was slowly going into Bloom's mouth as it left a trail of blood coming out her mouth.

The almighty pureblood's tongue was inside of Bloom's mouth as she gulped down the blood and her tongue was dancing along with his. Feeling their tongues and drinking their salvia, Bloom immediately pushed Kaname off of her and immediately taken over him, by laying herself down on top of his lap and lean down to kiss him some more. Kaname decided to be sneaky and grasped onto her behind, making her arch her back and gasped at the dirty love her lover just did.

"You are so sneaky, Kaname-itoko-sama…"

"And you are so controlling over your lover, Blossom."

"Hey," Kaname looked into Bloom's sapphire blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, my dear rose." Kaname said, before Bloom cupped his cheeks, as Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist and continue their moonlight make out session.

* * *

Kaname and Bloom started to pack up after spending a few hours at the lake. The date went perfectly fine without anyone noticing the two, being romantically close. As Bloom rolled up the picnic blanket, she noticed Kaname doing something to the tree. She stood up while picking up the blanket, looking at the almighty pureblood confused.

"Kaname-itoko-sama, what are doing to that tree?" Bloom asked.

"Just leaving something on it." His mocha brown eyes were glowing red, until they went back to its original color. Kaname had his hand out for Bloom as she places her soft hand into his large one. He guided her to see what was on the tree.

"Oh, Kaname-itoko-sama…" Bloom said amazed.

On the tree it had " _Kaname Kuran and Blossom Sakurakoji"_ with the best heart shaped that Kaname create around their names.

"I want to remember this place, if we leave Cross Academy one day."

Bloom went into his purse to pull out a old camera that has the picture printed out when it was taken. She aim the camera at the tree and taken the picture when it flashes in the dark. The picture slowly came out the camera as Kaname grabbed it gently and wave it around in the air. The picture came out clearer as it shows the tree with love markings on it. Kaname and Bloom both smiled at the picture, until then almighty pureblood taken the old camera out of her hands.

"One for you…" Kaname said, before pulling Bloom close to him, as they smiled before taking the picture. Bloom removed the picture from the camera, waved it around before placing it in her purse.

Bloom grabbed the camera from Kaname's hand. "And one for you." Right before Bloom taken the picture, she places her lips on Kaname's cheek, as she smiles at the camera lens, before the flash shines on them and Kaname's picture was captured.

Kaname and Bloom will remember this special date. It was a perfect picnic date under the moonlight.

* * *

Well, there's my first requested one-shot of this loving couple! Kaname and Bloom are so cute together right? I would like to thank the guest who gave me an idea for this one-shot. I hope you love it with all of your heart!

It was most likely a morning picnic date for them without bacon, eggs, and toast with jam. Is that right?

I am willing to do more requested one-shots of this couple here while I'm still writing the original story about them. There will be short stories and more one-shots coming soon, if you are reading _The Sakurakoji Hime_ or following me as an author.

Please send more reviews or more one-shot ideas!

Until the next one-shot~GirlGoneGamer


End file.
